For the consumer market, most cordless devices have a battery pack made integrally in the device housing because of reduced cost, increased user convenience and sturdiness. However, because of the desire to provide consumer devices with detachable packs, simplifying the recycling of the packs, and the desire to provide a family of cordless devices using an interchangeable pack and a single charger, there is a desire to use such a battery pack. Also, it is desirable to retain the battery pack in the device such that the battery pack may be easily coupled with the device and readily removable from the device. Of course, these design goals are not unique to consumer devices, but are equally desirable for professional cordless devices in which detachable packs have been standard for many years.